Christmas Coffee
by WoofumsPup
Summary: To Amarante,Commander Waltfeld is her world and her only true father. When Christmas comes around Amarante has the perfect gift for him even though it is a rather expensive investment. WaltfeldxOC  father/daughter relationship


Christmas Coffee

So this is a little one-shot for Christmas (obviously), because I don't think I'll be done with _Amnesia Girl _by then, who knows…miracles will happen.

I don't own anything besides the OCs so enjoy!

By the way…this is the first Christmas after the Second Bloody Valentine War.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you dragged me out here," a disgruntled Athrun grumbled. It was a cold and snowy morning and he wanted to sleep in with his fiancée. Yet Amarante had convinced him to join her for a morning drive and a small brisk walk.<p>

"Cagalli…I mean LADY Cagalli can't go, Lacus can't go because she's now Chairman Clyne and Kira won't be here for a while," the red haired Amarante said cheerfully.

"What about Miriallia? Or Murrue?" Athrun continued. She was always with the two women AND she told them everything. Murrue was even like a second mother to her. The sun was beginning to peak through the clouds as they walked down a quiet sidewalk. They were heading towards the park which puzzled him slightly. _She had bad timing for everything…or maybe she did this on purpose, she's so conniving at times_ Athrun thought with a sigh.

"Mirriallia went to visit Dearka in the PLANTs since they're getting back together, and Murrue, well, she's doing Murrue stuff," the girl giggled looking back at her unhappy companion. He had a wide scowl and crossed arms. "Oh come on Mr. Grouchy! You didn't even drive here! Can you at least smile for me or will you be like Yzak?" He gave her a crooked smile before rolling his eyes. Checking his watch Athrun stomached an angry growling seeing that it was 6:12am. He could have been asleep next to Cagalli right now but Amarante had to show him something SOOOOO urgently.

"NO I won't be like Yzak, but why me?" Athrun asked again. She only giggled softly adjusting her coat with a sly smile. Athrun gulped fearing her sly and witty rebuttal.

"Because…I simply look up to you Athrun, and DaCosta's meeting us," she began, "IF that makes you happy." Athrun sighed he hated when Amarante guilt tripped him into doing things. Rubbing his right eye, he caught the young girl shiver in the cold. _You idiot,_ he thought gazing at her bare neck.

"You should have worn a scarf Mare I don't want you to catch a cold," Athrun lectured. She rolled her eyes with a groan, why did he always have to do this? He was so annoying with his constant nagging.

"I'm fine Athrun," Amarante sighed. He scowled, she was as stubborn as a small child. _I'm not going to allow Amarante to freeze out here like this!_ Athrun thought.

"No, take my scarf. 'Big Brothers' have to take care of their 'Little Sisters' Mare," Athrun answered unwrapping his blue scarf for her. Holding her in place with one hand Athrun wrapped his scarf around her bare neck.

"ATHRUN! Don't pull something that I would do!" Amarante whined. He chuckled slightly messing up her hair with his gloved hands. From a distance DaCosta watched Athrun tease the girl he had grown to fear and love. Amarante had become a little Waltfeld only more devious and cunning than their commander.

"Oh Mare," Athrun began, "I have to get back at you somehow." He gently tugged on her cheeks cooing at her as if she was a baby. She let out a frustrated groan scrunching her nose in disgust.

"Amarante, Athrun," DaCosta called out. Taking this distraction with pleasure and joy she shoved Athrun into the snow running to DaCosta. _It doesn't look like she's stopping, _DaCosta thought worriedly seeing the girl charge at him at full speed.

"DaCosta!" she cried glomping him lovingly. They fell into the snow as she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. It had been a while since she had seen the red haired man. In the months gone by Cagalli had promoted Amarante from military advisor to Orb's ambassador to the PLANTs. The constant travel placed a heavy strain on her personal life but it was for the good of Orb and the PLANTs.

"Am-Amarante," DaCosta grunted wrapping his arms around his former subordinate.

"It's good to see you again!" Amarante chimed getting off the man. Bashfully she looked down at DaCosta before gazing at the people around them. She gave the people a harsh stare before turning back to DaCosta. Offering him her hand, she pulled him to his feet.

"Oh so this is how you treat your 'brother'," Athrun grumbled playfully throwing his hands into her hair again. She let out a small squeak as Athrun successfully got his revenge.

"ATHRUN!" she whined giving the man big round puppy eyes. He laughed heartily trying to right his wrong.

"Mare," DaCosta began, "you know he has a point. You are a very violent child." _Violent? VIOLENT? I'm NOT violent. I don't constantly hit people or I don't hurt people! _Mare pouted. She couldn't help but feel like she was ganged up on.

"DACOSTA!" she whined even more.

"What? You shove him into the snow and you jump tackle me. I think that would count as being violent," DaCosta chuckled.

"You guys are cruel," she chuckled.

"Not as cruel as you!" Athrun mumbled.

"Ouch…that was a low blow Athrun. Low blow," Amarante answered signaling the two men to follow. It was getting late and she wanted Athrun to have time with Cagalli this morning.

"Sorry. So what are you getting Waltfeld?" Athrun asked as they trudged through the snow. Waltfeld had been taking care of her since the end of the first war and was basically her father.

"You'll see! I just need to finalize some things or cancel everything IF you guys don't like my idea," Amarante replied.

DaCosta sighed, "I think you're getting in over your head again, little lady." _Why can't she do normal things like everyone else? I guess she gets it from the commander. He did make her into a smaller more eccentric version of himself, _DaCosta thought looking into the morning sky.

"You always say that," the girl grumbled.

"But it is true Mare. I mean you landed yourself in the hospital by…" Athrun began before getting cut off by Amarante. (A/N: I can't tell you what happens until I get there in the sequel to _Amnesia Girl_)

"Don't make me smack you," she snapped glaring down her best friend.

"See VIOLENT!" DaCosta chuckled thumping her nose.

"Fine," Mare grumbled defeated. "How's your wifey DaCosta?" He smiled softly, Amarante always loved adding a "y" to names.

"She's fine, we'll be expecting our first child soon," DaCosta replied.

"REALLY? CONGRATULATIONS! Why didn't you tell anyone?" Amarante asked excitedly. She threw her arms around his neck hopping up and down like a giddy school girl.

"For this exact reason," he groaned. He pulled her off of him even though she latched herself back on to him.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Athrun asked trying to distract Mare from latching on to DaCosta.

"Boy," he answered with a small smile.

"Any names?" Athrun asked.

"We're thinking Jason," DaCosta replied.

"We're here!" Amarante cheered pointing at an empty business lot.

"Mare? What is this all about?" Athrun asked suspiciously.

"Wellllll Daddy always wanted a Coffee Shop soooooo WALTFELD'S COFFEE SHOPPE WILL BE OPEN FOR BUSINESS!" she cheered with a jump.

"Waltfeld's Coffee Shop?" Athrun asked.

"With two p's and an e!" Mare chuckled.

"And how exactly are you going to pay for this?" Athrun asked suspiciously.

"I'm from an aristocratic family Athrun, you'd be surprised at how much money I actually have besides the money I have from the military and Daddy Waltfeld," Amarante said with a wink and the cock of the hip.

"Are you sure he'll like it?" Athrun asked.

"Yeah! Waltfeld has always wanted a Coffee Shop…It'll be the perfect Christmas present. Only if you guys think it's a good idea," Amarante said shyly.

"And what does your fiancé think?" DaCosta asked curiously.

"SHHHHHH! DaCosta!" Mare answered. Her face was bright red as she gently slapped DaCosta's shoulder. Athrun chuckled softly thinking, _he would do that_.

"Well congrats to you," Athrun began, "I think Waltfeld would love it. But are you sure you have enough money?"

"Yes! I promise you," Mare chuckled warmly, "Athrun you need to stop worrying about me."

"Mare, you're still weak. I can't stop worrying until you completely recover!" Athrun sighed.

"He does have a point," DaCosta answered.

"DACOSTA!" she barked. _All you ever do is agree with Athrun! How come you don't take my side? _Amarante thought angrily.

"You need to relax Mare, in fact, I'm going to take you home right now!" Athrun answered seizing her arm gently.

"Well a crew is coming in to put everything together today and tomorrow. I'm going to bring Daddy here late tomorrow night," Mare said ignoring Athrun.

* * *

><p>"Mare where are we going?" Waltfeld asked quietly. He was sitting next to Amarante blindfolded.<p>

"You'll see Dad!" she chimed.

"Couldn't it wait until tomorrow?" he grumbled.

"NO!" Amarante answered. _She's become more loving because of her new fiancé. But, she still has a beautiful personality, _Waltfeld thought chuckling in his chair. "What are you chuckling at?"

"You're a beautiful girl," Waltfeld answered.

"That doesn't make any sense," Amarante muttered.

"Well I think going out at this hour doesn't make any sense," Waltfeld teased.

"But your beautiful girl has a great surprise!" Amarante chuckled.

"And where's your boy toy?" Waltfeld asked curiously.

"He's doing stuff," Amarante grumbled blushing profusely.

"I think you need to play with him more except I'll kill him if he penetrates you," Waltfeld answered.

"DADDY!" Amarante screamed slamming on the breaks. Waltfeld laughed heartily as her face turned an even brighter red.

"You're still a virgin _aren't you_ Mare?" Waltfeld asked seriously.

"_YES_ DADDY YES!" Mare continued shutting her eyes tightly.

"You know I'm only trying to protect you honey! I don't want this guy to say that he loves you, fucks you, and leaves you pregnant with his child! " Waltfeld said coldly. "You know how men are; they'll stick their dicks into any female they can get their hands on and for some anything that move."

"Please stop," Amarante sighed placing her foot on the accelerator.

"Alright! Alright! I'm just watching out for your well-being," Waltfeld answered readjusting his blindfold. They drove in silence because whenever Waltfeld opened his mouth he only found a way to embarrass Amarante. Pulling into a small parking lot, she turned off the car opening the door to the frigid air. She shivered slightly crossing over to open the door for her blindfolded father. Helping him out of the car she pushed him towards his one and only coffee shop.

"You can take your blindfold off," Mare sung sweetly. She hugged his bicep tightly shutting her eyes. She didn't want to see his unhappy face if he was unsatisfied.

"Ma-Mare," he muttered astonished at the big bold sign bearing his name.

"Don't be mad!" she said through his shoulder.

"How did you afford this?" Waltfeld asked.

"I'm from a rich family. Are you mad at me?" Amarante asked.

"No, of course I'm not mad at you, surprised yes but honey you didn't have to spend all this money on me. You could have bought me a $5.00 tie, and I would have treasured it just the same," Waltfeld answered wrapping an arm around the little girl he had grown to love.

"B-But, you gave me a car that you won't let me make payments on AND a place to stay after BOTH wars! I can't repay you enough!" Amarante said tightening her grip on Waltfeld's shoulder.

"I think this is the sweetest batch of coffee I've ever received from you," he chuckled kissing her on the forehead.

"But…I didn't make any coffee," Amarante muttered.

"Stop being cute," Waltfeld chuckled.

"No seriously…I didn't make any coffee," Amarante said sheepishly. Waltfeld only laughed thumping Mare's nose.

"Silly girl, do I have to explain everything to you?" Waltfeld asked curiously.

"Mare!" a voice called out to her from the distance. She knew that sweet gentle voice that had comforted her during times of trouble and despair. Turning around she called the name of her fiancé running to the sweet boy she had grown to love.

"Kids will be kids, but now I'm afraid I won't have time to watch over her the way I do now. But, she's gonna be starting her new life with that boy…and I'm gonna be the one to give her away. Stay kind Mare, you're a wonderful young lady with a loving heart," Waltfeld said to himself with a smile.

* * *

><p>Yeahhhh…I got a little lazy and I'm never going to tell who her fiancé is. I hope everyone had a Very Merry Christmas! I wish I had this up earlier but my wireless was down for most of the day.<p>

~WoofumsPup

P.S. I have a tumblr account...you can follow me on that with my really corny name: nicolxamarante  
>(I couldn't think of anything ;A; and still can't w)<p> 


End file.
